Leading a Double Life
by Drops Of Jupiter3
Summary: Lily is working with James and as auror and life is good until she accepts a job as an undercover deatheater and her life begins to unravel. R/R!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
It was cold. Too cold. Lily shivered uncontrollably as she rubbed her arms together for warmth. Her breath came in short rasps and she felt as if her chest was closing up. She began to run. Why, she didn't know, all she knew was that it had something to do with the figure a block ahead of her. She looked down at her hands and saw she was clenching two wands in one hand.  
  
'How did I get two?' she wondered. But there was no time to ponder it long, because she had to keep her concentration on catching up to the man. As she neared him, she began to see him more clearly. He was large and muscular but that was all she could tell because he had a long black cloak on with a hood masking his face. He turned around periodically to check if she was catching up to him but the shadow of the hood hid his face in the blackness of night.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, everything was covered in a fog. A dull white swirled in and then Lily couldn't see anything else but the white. He must have cast a sort of spell, she realized, because she no longer could see him. He could have been a foot away, or ten miles away; it wouldn't have made a difference. But on she ran, too determined to give up now. She just knew he was nearby; she could almost sense it.  
  
And then just as instantly as the white swirled in, it glided out. Lily was able to see again. This time they were on the same block and Lily was gaining ground on him. She felt the space between them shorten as she accelerated and closed in on him.  
  
"Don't move," she heard herself shout towards him. She felt bizarre, as if her mind had detached from her body and she was watching this play out from above.  
  
The man laughed throatily and shouted back "I don't think so. I'm going to get my wand back, and when I do I'll rip your body into shreds. I'll kill you unmercifully without a second thought."  
  
Strangely, Lily felt no fear. All she felt was a strange, eerie calmness. A foot, half a foot, three inches, two, and then she was upon him. She was so close she could have ripped the black hood off his head. She reached out to grab him and tripped on his long cloak. For a second it felt as if time had stopped. And then she fell. She fell straight down slamming her knees and the palms of her hands into the pavement to protect her face, a reflex she had learnt from her training as an auror.  
  
She felt no pain. In fact, she felt nothing except for the mind numbing cold. But she knew, in that one instant, she had ruined everything. He would kill her. She was dead meat. Lily felt her teeth chatter, as the fear began to seep in.  
  
The man chuckled and grabbed his wand but Lily wouldn't budge. He tried to pull it out of her grasp but she pulled back just as hard. He cursed under his breath, but he didn't let go.  
  
"Give it to me," He demanded angrily.  
  
"I'd sooner die than do that," she snapped matching his fury, as she slowly stood up, leaning back to keep him from getting the wand. "I'm not giving up that easily,"  
  
"Yeah, well, then you will die," He yelled, but he was wrong, for at that second Lily kicked him hard in the shin.  
  
He doubled over in pain, muttering something, but Lily couldn't hear it. She was too far away.  
  
'How am I gonna get out of this,' she wondered again. She looked around, narrowing her eyes. She spotted a small gray car parked on the block she was on and ran to it instantly, not even thinking that what she was about to do was a crime.  
  
Covering her hand with her sleeve, she slammed into the front window. The glass shattered falling scattering in pieces inside the car. Lily pulled up the lock and jumped into the car. The alarm didn't even go off. She started up the car, slamming her foot onto the pedal, driving as fast as she could away from all of it, still holding the wands tightly in her left hand.  
  
Slowly, she began to relax. Her breathing returned to normal and she slowed the car down to a normal pace. Lily placed the wands into the passenger seat carefully before concentrating on what she had to do.  
  
"All right," she said aloud to herself "I have to alert Moody about the deatheater. He'll know what to do. I have the guy's wand, but he can probably get a new one,"  
  
She pulled down the mirror and looked at herself. She wasn't even scratched from her first mission! Lily closed it, the upper corners of her mouth turning upwards into a small smile.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. My first mission," she murmured, picking up the wands again to get a closer look. His wand was a bit longer, and it looked like it was made from oak. She tried to bend it, but it stayed rigidly in its position. She noticed hers had a slight dent in the middle from the tug-of-war.  
  
"That stupid ba-" but she never got to finish her sentence for at that moment she heard a loud bang. Turning around, she saw the Death Eater, sneering evilly sitting right next to her.  
  
"You thought you got rid of me," he drawled his hand lounging lazily on the back of her chair "You were wrong. Now I'm going to get rid of you,"  
  
Lily's breath shortened and she whimpered. Her face was drawn into tight lines of worry and a tear formed in her eye, but she brushed it away quickly. There was nowhere to go. She was trapped in there with him.  
  
He slammed his hand into her side. Her hands flew protectively around her body and as they did the wands fell from her grasp. They hit the ground with a soft thud. She grabbed at them, but he reached it first. He held the wands in front of her tauntingly.  
  
"I was only trying for one. Now I've got two,"  
  
All of the sudden the answer was clear to Lily what she had to do. There was only one way out of this and that was by apparating. All she needed to do was to touch her wand to perform it. But she couldn't apparate! Lily must have been the worst apparator in the world. She couldn't remember how many times she had failed the test. But she had to try.  
  
She closed her eyes and jabbed her hand at her wand. As her hands closed around the top, she immediately closed her eyes and began to apparate. When she heard a small pop, she opened her eyes expecting to be in Moody's office. But she was still in the car. She looked down and let out a terrified yell. From where her mid stomach to her feet should have been, it was all gone. Lily realized with a start, that she must have only sent half her body to the office.  
  
"Oh my G-d !," she shouted "I cut my body in half!"  
  
The man laughed aloud. His body rippled with laughter as he slapped his knees from amusement.  
  
"She can't even apparate!" He laughed "What kind of auror can't apparate!"  
  
Lily felt a tear roll down her face. Her eyes were open wide in fear and her body shook uncontrollably. She was going to die here and now. She would never get married and never have kids. Instead she would be killed by this stupid bastard.  
  
She moved to open the lock but he swiftly locked it with a spell. He moved closer to her, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. The blood rushed to her head and again she felt as if her mind had segregated itself from her body. She saw him pick up his wand and point it to her. She heard the soft murmurs of a curse being spoken. And then.........  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Does that qualify as a cliffhanger? Well, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WORKED HARD ON THIS!!!  
  
******************************************************************* 


	2. Chapter2

A/N: FINALLY FINISHED!!READ PLEASE!!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
And then............................................  
  
The man's voice all of a sudden changed from a gruff male one into a high female's and began to chant the mokerena in a cheery voice. Lily's eyes snapped open and she shot up from her bed, slamming her alarm clock's head, a hula doll, down. She leaned against the backboard, inhaling deeply.  
  
"Just a dream," she mumbled "It was just a dream,"  
  
But it had seemed so vivid. She could still picture it now, the blinding fog, the shattered glass, and the gray car right down to the coffee stain on its carpeted floor. Gradually she calmed herself down, and began to stop shaking. Her body was moist and hot from sweat; she had never felt more disgusting in her life.  
  
"I have GOT to take a shower," she said aloud to herself. She'd grown accustomed to talking to herself in her apartment since her roommate moved out. Lily slowly got up and began to walk to the bathroom down the hall.  
  
"It was a stupid dream anyways," she muttered "I didn't see why it was so scary. The whole time I had the wands and I didn't even cast one spell. Especially when we were in the car. And I'm not the best apparator but I don't think I'm that bad..." her voice trailed off as she fumbled for the light switch in the bathroom. She found it and turned it on, her eyes blinking rapidly as she adjusted to the light.  
  
"Bullocks!" she cried in dismay when she was the time on her clock. It was 7:00 pm. She would have to rush her shower if she expected to make it on time. And on her first auror mission, she NEEDED to make it on time otherwise the head aurors, Perkins and Moody, would never give her another mission and she would be condemned to a life of paperwork.  
  
"Then again," she said sardonically "After that dream, maybe a life of paperwork is best for me,"  
  
She quickly showered, changed her clothes and was out the door in a flash.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
"So explain to me where we're going again," Lily said as she absently toyed with her key chain. The seatbelt pressed uncomfortably into her skin causing her to fidget. She lengthened it, breathing deeply.  
  
"All right. We're driving to Mapleton, because YOU can't apparate-"  
  
"Hey!" protested Lily as she interrupted "I can too apparate! Just not that well..."  
  
"Uhuh. suuure you can," Katia said sarcastically before continuing, "Anyways, like I said, we're going to Mapleton. You know where that is, right? If you make a left on the road before Hogsmeade and then go straight until you see that muggle sign, it'll take you there. There's supposed to be a sort of Death Eater thing going on. Plan, murder, convention, we don't know. The details about that are unclear. All our sources tell us is that something is supposed to happen. We'll be meeting James and the others there because THEY can apparate-"  
  
"Uhuh," Lily nodded, her brow wrinkled in concentration as she tried to take in everything Katia said "Yeah, keep going."  
  
"So when we get to Mapleton we're supposed to stay on the main road, Picoult, until we see a small muggle food store, what's it- Oh yeah, Tony's! So we park the car there and walk through the alley next to it, somehow climb over the fence that cuts it off, and walk one block over. On that block there's supposed to be a three-story house with a statue of a rooster on the lawn and a pink front door. WOW, that clashes. Wonder what moron painted it," Katia thought aloud, beginning to get off track.  
  
"Is it a spooky house?" Lily joked nervously, trying to suppress the butterflies beating around like hornets in her stomach.  
  
"A very spooky house. Whatdya expect if the Death Eaters are meeting there? After all, wouldn't you be freaked out from a house with a pink door and a rooster statue? ANYWAYS, when we get there, we stake out the house, a few of us hidden inside, a few of us hidden outside. And then," she paused dramatically before continuing "We act,"  
  
"Wow," Lily voiced after a moments thought "We've got this thing really planned out. We never stake out. It's usually all a spur-of-the-moment. This is unusual."  
  
"Yup," Katia smiled. Her look hardened a bit as she said "But don't let that fool you. Our plan is the ideal situation; with this job, EVERYTHING is less than ideal. Tons of things can go wrong. We could have miscalculated the amount of Death Eaters that will be there and be unprepared. They can come earlier than expected, and catch us when Moody and his crew go in. Or..." As Katia's voice trailed off, the car became silent, each pondering the outcomes that may occur on this mission.  
  
"G-d," Lily said a few minutes later breaking the silence "I can't believe I'm about to do this. My first real mission. Well, my second, if you count the time when James, Mattius, and I were trainees and were supposed to go with the experienced aurors to learn first hand except none of the Death Eaters ended up coming!"  
  
"You get used to it,"  
  
Katia had four years of experience. She had graduated a year earlier from Durmstang at sixteen, went to the required two years of Auror school, and had begun working as an Auror when she was eighteen and a half. She was very focused on her job and while she seemed very jokey, underneath she was a very serious person.  
  
However, with the huge rise Voldmort had gotten in the past few years, aurors were needed more and more and there were less and less joining because of the huge risk it had now become. Aurors every day were dying or being captured and tortured. Lily had only been working as a professional auror for half a year before getting this mission.  
  
The car was filled with silence as they drove on until Katia began to slow her car down and broke it saying "Five minutes. We'll be there in five minutes."  
  
All of a sudden, a huge burst of fear hit Lily as she remembered her dream. Lily had heard of people who were able to predict the future in their dreams. For all she knew this could be a warning to her untimely death. Lily felt overcome with anxiousness.  
  
Opening her blazing green eyes, she stared straight at Katia and said "I can't do this,"  
  
"Honestly, Lil. I didn't imagine you getting the first time jitters. Always so posed and confident behind the desk but when it comes to the real thing..."Katia joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Gosh, do you really think so? Maybe you're right. I'm not cut out for this at all. I mean, look at me! I am SO not the kick-ass auror type. I don't even know what I was think-"  
  
"Lily, stop worrying! I was just kidding. You are totally perfect for this job. If you weren't you wouldn't have graduated third in LightSide, which is basically the hardest auror school ever, and you wouldn't have made it this far. Plus, if you sucked, Moody would have no trouble telling you. He's not known for his sensitivity."  
  
"I guess you're right," Lily sighed.  
  
"I better be, 'cuz we're here," Katia said as she drove into the lot. She parked her car in the back, in front of an immense oak tree. She slammed the door open, and swinging her long brown hair around, stepped out promptly into a large pile of mud.  
  
"Oh, eew! Why does this always happen to me? And these shoes were new, too!" She whined to herself. She spun around quickly, and narrowing her gleaming eyes at Lily, said "Now get out. We've got a job to do,"  
  
Lily groaned, slowly opened the car door and slowly followed behind her.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Ouch!" Lily yelped as she hit the hard stone ground. She had just jumped over a large iron fence. She rubbed her bruised backside, and watched a large purple bruise form on her right arm.  
  
"Shhhh!" Katia shushed her urgently " I know this may make me sound like an obnoxious bitch but we don't have time to feel sorry for ourselves or mourn our bruises. If you do in front of a Death Eater, he will take that to his advantage and kill you on the spot."  
  
"Sorry,"muttered Lily "Anyways we're not near any Death Eaters now, so it doesn't make a difference."  
  
"Incase you would have done that while in battle, I'm just letting you know not to. That way, you won't make a mistake that'll kill ya. Better safe then sorry, as the cliché goes."  
  
Lily stared at Katia as they walked stealthily down the block to where the site of crime would take place. This was a Katia she wasn't used to. She was focused, keeping her eyes on the site at all times. Her eyes, usually warm and happy, looked cold and hard. This Katia could kill a Death Eater in a second, and not even need to think twice about it.  
  
They made it to the large house where the rest of the Aurors were impatiently waiting for them  
  
"You're here? Good. I remind you, you are late. If you want to stay an Auror, you will in the future be on time if not early. Aurors, are not meant to be patient. We do NOT tolerate lateness, Miss Evans." Moody greeted them in a gruff voice.  
  
Moody's body was scarred and wrinkled from the many battles he had been in. His long hair hid the queer eye he had which had given him the nickname "Mad-Eye Moody". He had long ago abandoned the rules of hygiene and cleanliness when he decided to vote his life to his job. Even though he acted harsh and cold, Lily knew, or at least she hoped, that inside he wasn't.  
  
"Katia was also late," she muttered under her breath, but Moody's sharp ears heard that remark.  
  
"You should not shift the blame of your doings on to someone else. That is the doings of a two year old. And in the future I ask you to lower your voice when on a mission. You were so loud, I heard you at least block away. If I was a Death Eater, I would have killed you a while ago," he said harshly.  
  
Lily muttered her apology, feeling her face burn up. The mission hadn't started and already she was screwing up. Her eyes slowly roved the crowd of aurors until they settled on a messy black-haired young man, her partner, James Potter. He looked up and upon seeing her nervous face, smiled and mouthed 'Don't worry.'  
  
She pushed through the small throng until she was standing near to him and whispered "Why am I already on Moody's bad list?"  
  
"Its nothing. He does this to everyone on the first mission. He had a field day with me on my first one."  
  
"Oh, sure," Lily snorted, rolling her eyes "You're just saying that. Moo-"  
  
She was interrupted by Moody who said in a low but intimidating voice "Quiet! This is not a social meeting. If you want to talk, I'll demote you to Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. You'll have time to talk there."  
  
He paused and when it quieted down, continued "Now we're going to split up. My group will be apparating inside the house. Perkins's will be maintaining watch outside. If any of us are to see any sort of suspicious character, use the messenger spell we taught you, so we'll be informed and prepared. But before we start, it must be completely dark, so no muggles suspect any unusual activity going on here. I borrowed Dumbledore's put-outer to take care of that."  
  
He raised his arm to show the small circular mechanism and began to click it. Which each click, a light would go out until Lily wasn't able to see her hands when she held it to her face. Moody mumbled a spell and all of a sudden it was light again.  
  
"The spell I used enhanced our ability to see so we will be able to see as if it is daylight. Now my group, we're moving in."  
  
James gave Lily a small wave before apparating inside. Lily began to shiver. Not out of coldness; it was the middle of June. She was shivering from fear. She tried to get a grip on herself. She had to stay alert!  
  
Lily breathed in and out slowly; trying to remember the technique Madame Annette had taught them to stay calm. She calmed herself down, and her vision cleared. There were about nine or ten other aurors with her in her group including Katia and Perkins, but she hadn't got to know any of them that well. She walked over to Katia and squeezed her arm. Katia turned around, giving an encouraging smile before turning back to her guard.  
  
The wait had begun.  
  
*********************************************** (A/N: I could stop here and post the rest in another chap, but I'll just get it all out here...)  
  
Lily groaned as she wiped her brow. It was so hot that her shirt was sticking to her. It wasn't supposed to be this hot, this late at night! She must have been waiting there for three hours. Looking at her watch she mentally corrected, three hours and sixteen minutes. And what a dull three hours and sixteen minutes they were. Lily had been under the impression that working as an auror would be exiting and full of action, but all she'd done so far was dirtied her shoes, mess her hair, and sweated outside while keeping watch an a street. She was bored out of her mind.  
  
All of a sudden she heard a low murmur that made her almost jump out of her skin, it stuck out so much from the silence she'd been hearing for the last three hours.  
  
"Everyone, make note of the figures coming down the road towards the left of me,"Moody said in a low voice.  
  
Lily swerved around quickly but all she saw was many little dots, far in the distance, which she guessed where the people he was talking about. She shielded her eyes and watched as they moved closer. Definitely on the suspicious list. They're long black coats was just like the one the Death Eater had been wearing in her dream, Lily remembered with a slight shiver.  
  
"Get ready. Definitely on the Dark Side," Katie whispered so low, it barely reached Lily's ears.  
  
She nervously gripped her wand, as they came up to her block. She could already hear them murmuring to each other. Lily switched her gaze from the Death Eaters, to Moody, so she'd know when to attack. One of them apparated into the house and then the rest began to start.Then she saw him point out his wand and she knew it was time. Lily thrust out her wand and muttered the spell they had been taught to always start with:  
  
"Stupify!"  
  
At least five men fell to the floor. The rest of them realized they were under attack and began to fight back. The place was erupted into chaos. Lily dodged curses left and right while shouting a few of her own. She felt a spell graze the back of her neck so she rolled onto the floor. She lay for a second to catch her breath. When she came up she saw a Death Eater standing right over her, ready to curse her. Abandoning magic for the moment, she quickly spun around and kicked him in the shin. The expression on his face was so contorted; she would have laughed had they not been in the midst of battle.  
  
She took out her wand and mumbled the stunning spell, and when she saw him fall to the ground, she ran off to find another person to battle. Lily felt a tap on her back and she turned around to see Moody standing behind her. She was so startled she almost fell but he caught her and set her upright.  
  
"Good fighting so far,"He rasped "We need people inside the house. A bunch of deatheaters got-" he paused, looking over her head, to quickly shout out a spell before resuming "-inside the house so you're gonna have to get in there and help out. Quickly now,"  
  
"But, but-" Lily said desperately but he was already gone. She closed her eyes and concentrating as hard as possible, apparated into the house. Opening, her eyes, she stopped for minute to marvel at how easy it was beginning to get to apparate. Then she got back into focus, taking in her surroundings. The house was huge but eerie and peculiar. None of the walls matched the floor and some of the rooms had multiple doorways to get into them. It was in complete ruckus from the fighting, things strewn on the floor and the furniture ripped open.  
  
"Weird," Lily muttered, as she began to creep out of the room she was in, to look for the Death Eaters Moody was talking about. She got as far as the stairway before she saw a person emerge.  
  
"Stu-"  
  
"Wait!" she heard the person cry in a familiar voice. She stopped in mid- spell, which was good because when she looked back at him, she saw it was James.  
  
"Ja-" she almost cried but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shhhh," he whispered. "Its a mad house here. They're all over. We need major help. Already at least three of our Aurors have been knocked unconscious. Come on."  
  
He motioned her to follow him and she crept closely behind him. They walked down the creaky staircase as quietly as possible. When they got down, James leaned against the wall and peered into the doorway, before pulling his face out of it.  
  
"They're in here," his voice barely a whisper "Three of them. When I count to three we'll go in there," he began to count without waiting for her answer " One.....two......three."  
  
They both jumped into the doorway at the same time, which caused a bit of a problem.  
  
"Stupefy," they still managed to say, each one trying to push through, but not really succeeding.  
  
Once the two men fell, James said "Blast it, I'm stuck."  
  
"If you didn't notice, so am I," Lily muttered back.  
  
"Ok, count of three, we both try to push in, 'kay?"  
  
"Or I can just do this?" Lily said, stepping back from the doorway.  
  
"That too," James laughed "You go alert some of the aurors ."  
  
"I'm going," Lily said. "Be careful, though."  
  
"I promise," James said.  
  
Lily sighed, and opened the door to alert people of the battle in the house. She jogged through the curses and spells, stopping every so often to throw a spell of own. Finally she spotted Perkins, but as she was going to get him she felt a spell hit her. It came at her stomach and she had to double over with the harshness of it.  
  
All of a sudden she felt lightness in her mind and body. Her anxiousness and worries floated away and she felt like a feather floating in the air. It was the weirdest but most relaxing feeling, as if she was just a shell of her normal body, and that her mind had left her.  
  
Then a light, airy voice entered her mind.  
  
'Go up to that Auror over there,' Lily felt her eyes being faced on the Auror to her left 'And stun him.'  
  
Lily began to walk over to him and then stopped. Why should she stun him?He was on her side! She tried to fight the voice for a second, her legs struggling to stay still, but just didn't have the will to. Her feet lightly treaded the dirt ground as she moved closer to him, her wand outstretched. She softly muttered the stunning spell, and watched as his tall form hit the ground, sending dust flying around him.  
  
"Lily! Lily, what are you doing?" she heard Katia ask, as she waved her delicate fingers, now coarse and dirty from battle, in front of Lily's face "Why'd you do that to John?"  
  
'Don't stand there! Fight that Auror!' The voice directed her.  
  
Lily pointed her arm up at Katia, while inwardly trying to regain control of her body. But that happy, floating feeling had settled in her. She felt like she had just received the best gift in the world or like she had found out Voldmort had died. Which was actually pretty funny being that she was being controlled by a worker of his right now to do his dirty work. She went closer and closer and opened her mouth unwillingly to say the spell she was supposed to say. Just as she started to say it, vainly trying to gain back control of her body, she was able to move her arm aside. The spell bounced off the wall and sped toward Katia, who ducked quickly. She stared quizzingly at Lily and than her face brightened, and she muttered something pointing at Lily.  
  
All of a sudden Lily felt the control seep into the edges of her body. She bent her finger back and forth, and just that small movement exalted her spirits, topping even the feeling she had felt under the spell. She quickly turned around to look for the Death Eater who had put the spell on her.  
  
"Where is that moron?" She mumbled to herself "He's not getting away so easily,"  
  
Then through the gaggle of wizards and death eaters, she saw one staring at her angrily. He kept muttering things and looking at her, surprised. She just knew it was him. Pretending she hadn't noticed him, she went off in another direction, looking motivated as if she was searching for someone. Then she was certain, he wasn't looking at her anymore, she went back to stun him but halfway, there she was stopped by a wand flung in her face.  
  
She instinctively, reached out to grab it away, but just as quickly as it had been placed there, it disappeared from the vicinity of her face. She turned to the side to see who had been holding the wand, and came face to face with another man cloaked in black. She groaned inward; it was so annoying when you couldn't see your opponents face.  
  
"That was your friend there, am I wrong?" He snarled pointing to a limp body on the floor with a pool of blood flowing from the person's body.  
  
"Katia," Lily whispered hoarsely, her eyelashes fluttering furiously.  
  
She steadied her body, as well as her emotions and said throatily "You are going to wish you never ever dared even think about what you just did," before shooting her first spell.  
  
He dodged it easily, chuckling lightly as he did "Your amaturity amuses me. Really, it does. Never let your emotions get the better of you in a fight,"  
  
"I'm not taking advice from a damn Death Eater,"she growled, shooting another spell. This time it hit him, but on the bottoms of his legs. He grumbled menacingly and performed the counter curse as his right legs began to shrivel up. They stopped shriveling, but they didn't change back to normal. He fell to his knees with nothing to support him and shouted a curse back.  
  
And they were on. All Lily knew was the words being shouted back and forth and nothing else. She wasn't aware of anything else. She was totally oblivious to the shouts that sounded like battle cry around her or the sounds of men falling to the ground, defeated. All she knew was that she had to keep on fighting, hold her ground, and keep going. She felt things sprouting all over her body and her legs stopped working so she was practically lying on the floor, but she didn't stop fighting. Not until she saw the clouds of dust form as he hit the ground and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his veins bulging out of his skin. Then she allowed herself have a minutes rest, and in that minute lost her ground. She lay on the ground and felt the blackness surround her, and then she saw no more.  
  
"-Hasn't woken up since yesterday. One of four aurors out of commission for today, so we are short on them,"  
  
Lily's eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up in her bed. That is she tried to. But when she strained to move, all of a sudden she felt all the pain come back in one huge roar. Gasping from it, she flopped back down on her bed.  
  
"Lily?" James said gently, peering down at her "Are you up?"  
  
"Barely," she groaned.  
  
He sat down on her bed eagerly and said "I was all freaked when we found you lying on the road there. There was blood all over and-"  
  
"Spare me the visual," Lily grimaced at the description "How's Katia?"  
  
Jame's face tightened a bit "Umm..well, she's not doing so good. She got into a really nasty fight with that Death Eater you got. She still hasn't woken up yet and she is bruised all over. But I'm sure she'll be fine soon," he added hastily when he saw the worried look on her face.  
  
"She better be," Lily muttered.  
  
The door opened at that moment and Perkins stepped in.  
  
"Aah, Ms. Evans, awake now? Are you better "  
  
"Yup," Lily said in an overly bright, extremely sarcastic voice "I'll probably be in work today,"  
  
"Wonderful, wonderful," he commented briskly, taking her sarcastic tone, as if she meant it "I'll tell them to expect you,"  
  
Lily gaped.  
  
"James, you don't mind if I have a word in private with Lily, do you?"  
  
"Uh, sure,"James said, frowning "I'll just be outside.  
  
"So,"Perkins said when James had left "That was some grand auror work going on there today, and I want to commend you for that,"  
  
"Really?" Lily said modestly, even though on the inside she was bursting in pride "That means a lot coming from an auror with such credit as you,"  
  
"Yes, well, I've done quite a bit in my day," Perkins said pridefully "But today, you helped us put a top Death Eater in Azkaban. I will be recommending you if they have any promotions or anything that would suit you. I can count on you, right?"  
  
"Of course," Lily said happily. She couldn't believe her luck.  
  
She giggled when he left. All of a sudden all the pain she had felt, mysteriously disappeared. The day was getting better already.  
  
THE END SO FAR!! Tune in to next chapter, where Lily is asked to make an important decision. Thankyou for reading and please please please REVIEW!!  
  
Thankyou to: Rix, Coeur De Lion, cheler, Fawkes89, Scarlett*Eyes, and PiGs*in*a*blanket(read her fic!)KEEP READING!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Lily had finally gotten out of the hospital. The first thing she'd done when she was allowed to leave was go back in. Now, why anyone in their right minds voluntarily go to a hospital is what you may be wondering. Well, if they had someone to visit, of course. And Lily had someone important to visit: Katia. Ever since James had told her that Katia had been injured, all she'd done was think about her. Well her, and the compliment Perkins had given her.  
  
Leaning over Katia's now frail body, Lily could barely believe that this was her. Eyes closed, mouth in a slight pucker, and arms and legs bandaged, Katia looked so weak and unlike herself. Katia had always hated when people would do things for her, even when it was impossible for her to it herself, because she wanted to show people what she could accomplish on her own. Now Katia couldn't even move her own finger.  
  
Lily brushed a long piece of Katia's brown hair away from her face, and saw the large bruise hidden underneath it. She gently touched it and then pulled her hand away quickly. She just wanted Katia to open her damn eyes already. Lily didn't even know what she was supposed to do now. Was she just supposed to sit and stare or actually have a one sided conversation? Lily decided she had had enough of the sitting and staring so she opted for the one-sided conversation.  
  
"Hey Katia," she began uncertainly, her eyelashes fluttering madly "So, um, I just got out of the hospital. You really got that Death Eater. He is behind bars in Askaban and hopefully will be for all eternity. That's how we want it, right? That scumbag got to me and you! When I woke up James told me about what happened to you, but you are doing great and...and....." Lily faltered and trailed off.  
  
She stood awkwardly in the room for a while, not even looking at Katia, just staring at the floor. She felt like a mindless idiot, babbling endlessly to a wall or something of the sort. After all, it wasn't as if Katia could hear anything. But still, she told herself, you never know. Maybe Katia could hear, but just couldn't talk, or something like that. Better just to stay and talk, she decided.  
  
"This is sort of awkward," she tried again, bouncing nervously on the balls of her toes "I mean, you're sorta in a coma so basically I'm talking to that ugly plant over there. Actually, I should ask them to remove it. You would positively hate it But you are going to wake up soon. Don't worry or anything. Not that you can, come to think about. Right now you really can't do a thing! Ok, I don't that came out right. This all just didn't come out right. Its just-" Lily was cut off as the door opened.  
  
It was James again. She smiled bravely at him and he gave her a small nod back. He closed the door slowly and quietly and said "Moody told me you were let out of the hospital so I figured I'd find you here."  
  
Lily tried to smile, but it just wouldn't come "It is just is so wierd. If Katia was up, she would jump out of the bed and start yelling at the doctors about how they were doing everything totally wrong because how could someone be forced to stay in a bed for longer than they sleep in it. She looks so different, too,"  
  
James stepped closer and Lily sort of leaned against him, but didn't put all her weight on him "She does," he agreed "But I think maybe you should go home and rest for a day or two and then come back. You just got out of a room you've been in for a week. It probably will be easier then."  
  
Lily straightened herself up and picked up her bag that was on the floor next to Katia's bag.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." she said to him and then to Katia "I'll be back soon. I better go make sure our apartment is still standing,"  
  
"Should I come?" James asked. "Maybe help you get things on track?"  
  
"Nah," Lily shook her head "I'll be fine. Really. Don't worry about me. Oh, and get someone to get that plant out of here, please."  
  
She waved before leaving a confused James with Katia and getting a ride back to the apartment.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Lily rested in her apartment for a half a week, getting everything in order before visiting Katia. And James had been right about it being easier than before. Lily had more to tell her, about Perkins, the apartment, and just normal every day things. The doctors said things were looking up for Katia, so Lily was beginning to relax and even went back to work.  
  
The office was bustling with work now, with so many Aurors hurt and injured from the last battle. Lily had such a large overload of work and she was up into odd hours of the night trying to get everything finished. She was thankful for James and his friend Sirius who always was stopping by and without their crazy little jokes she didn't know how she would get through her days.  
  
During one of their antics, Lily told them so and Sirius answered cheekily "Aw, Lily that's sweet, you know. We're usually told otherwise, how we are crazy hooligans and troublemakers. Marauders, that's what people think we are.  
  
He and James shared a glance before bursting into laughter, rolling around. Lily chuckled as she rolled her eyes and retorted with "Well, I just got out of the hospital so my opinion is not that reliable."  
  
James wiped his eyes and said "So, did you visit Katia lately?"  
  
Lily warmed at this and her eyes shone as she answered "Yup, and the doctors say she should be out of it within a week or two!"  
  
"Don't get your hopes to high up," James warned "You never know,"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and answered with "Too late."  
  
"Have you gotten any work done?" he inquired.  
  
"Barely. There is just so much to do!" she complained  
  
Sirius laughed and said "Well, give Katia darling my regards even though she'll probably snarl at that. She's one of those people who think we are troublesome marauders. I got to run though. See ya, James,"  
  
He slapped James on the back, before opening the door to leave. However, Perkins, who was entering the room, bumped into him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry lad," Perkins apologized to Sirius, who just waved him off jovially before leaving "Lily, I want to once again commend you on the breakthrough you made. The decoding of the letter, just perfect! You have a great mind for this business. Wonderful, in fact. I want you in my office at two thirty. I've been working on a quite confidential project, and, well, I don't want to say too much, but lets just say, I have important things to talk to you about,"  
  
"Sure," Lily beamed.  
  
Once Perkins had left the room, James smiled and shook his finger at her "Lily! I thought you said you didn't get much work done,"  
  
"Well...." Lily trailed off, giggling.  
  
James made a series of faces that made Lily laugh so much, she almost threw up her breakfast right there "James.... really.." she wheezed "Stop!"  
  
"Ok, ok," James said obediently "Put in a good word for me, will you?"  
  
"You betcha,"  
  
*************************************************  
  
"So, the project I wanted to talk to you about," Perkins said when Lily was settled in her seat "I can trust you, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Lily said wide-eyed in her most enthusiastic voice "I am a very confidential person,"  
  
Perkins chuckled "You're funny, you know? Well, I have been working on this for years, YEARS! So this is important to me and I have been studied everyone carefully to see who would be good for this, especially newcomers because they won't be too tied up already. You have striving wonderfully so I think this is made for you! However, if you choose not to participate in this, I need your permission to perform a small memory spell on you. For operation's sake of course,"  
  
"Uhuh, I see," Lily said nervously. "Sure,"  
  
She didn't want to seem like she wasn't experienced. Besides, why wouldn't she want to do..do..well, whatever he was about to ask her?  
  
" All right. So these Death Eaters are killing us. KILLING US!" he roared, pounding his fist on his desk for emphasis.  
  
Lily jumped in her seat, nervously "Well, er, I would hope that we would be doing the killing," she tried to joke.  
  
"Exactly so! So, I thought, the only way to beat them is to join them. But if we joined them we'd do the exact opposite of we wanted to do. So, I thought, maybe we should pretend to join them. Yes, I know its brilliant. Then again, only a brilliant mind can think of this, right?"  
  
"I'm not sure of what you are saying," Lily mumbled, extremely confused with his rampage.  
  
"In easier words, I am asking you to be an undercover Deatheater. You will extract information that will help us extremely in getting them. Now, this is a private operation, administered by me only, so it will only be discussed with me. So, what do you say?" he asked.  
  
Lily's mouth dropped open and for a while she didn't speak. Her heart was pounding and her brain was speeding. Finally she gained control and said "Can I think this over?"  
  
"I need to know now. This is perfectly safe, and I will pay you a lot for this. A whole lot. I wouldn't be asking you this if I didn't think it was safe."  
  
"I'll do it," popped out of Lily's mouth.  
  
"Great, I'll need you in my office tomorrow to discuss with you and the other people to partake in it exactly what we will be doing. Here, take this for agreeing to it," he thrust a handful of galleons into her hand.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" she gasped, eyes wide about how much money he had given her.  
  
"You may leave now," he told her than, so she left, her mind still racing  
  
She desperately needed money to pay for Katia's operations as well as apartment. This would hopefully cover it. She grinned as she thought that she over so many other people had been picked for this position. Plus, he told her it was safe. And he wouldn't lie to her  
  
Lily didn't stop to think of what Perkin's definition of safe was. Because if she had, then she realized that safe for him was actually quite dangerous for most people.  
  
A/n: Great, done!! Yay!! thanx to:  
  
Parselmouth Majere: I'm glad you like the action and that Lily's not perfect- I try hard not to Mary Sue her!  
  
uknowwhoslittleprincess: Aw,thanx! your story is really good, too.  
  
PIGS*IN*A*BLANKET: thankyou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you are so nice b/c ur a liar and you better update really really really soon!!  
  
Thats all folks! AND ppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
